


Martian Prompts

by coppertellurium



Series: The Water on Mars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, NASA, Near Future, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppertellurium/pseuds/coppertellurium
Summary: Humans have never landed this far from earth. Shiro’s piloted his way through the asteroid belt, but their ships weren’t strong enough yet to land without risking the lives of their crew. At least until now. The ground is rough and rocky; it’s hazardous to try and touch down on the surface. Shiro can’t wait. The challenge is more than worth it for the thrill of exploring a new world and the knowledge they’ll gain. He hopes he’s not alone in his excitement. Keith hasn’t said much, but Shiro’s only just met him. Looking in his eyes though, Shiro thinks Keith is even more excited than he is. His shining expression is an open book in front of Shiro. Keith hasn’t said anything to him yet, but with as much time as they’re about to be spending together it won’t be long. What luck, that Captain Shirogane will be getting to explore a new frontier with the most talented pilot of his generation.Prompts set in my Martian AU





	1. Asking Keith Out (Just for Lunch!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimplelegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/gifts), [blackxpaladins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxpaladins/gifts).



> dimplelegacy asked:
> 
> Could I get sheith being shy/soft around each other since they are starting get attracted to one another?
> 
> Thank you Mila!! <3
> 
> also, a "sol" is the word for a Martian day so that the people on Mars Time can differentiate between an Earth day and a Mars day

“Would, uh,” Shiro stammers. “Would you like to go out? I mean to eat. After work. There’s this really great diner open 24 hours I’ve always wanted to try but never could get to on Earth.”

Keith smiles softly at him and Shiro’s heart skips a beat. “I’d love to. I’m always starving after work anyway.” He continues packing away his folders to head to their next meeting with their training management team.

Shiro waits just a little too long to respond.

“G-great! I’m glad. I’ve been wanting to really get to talk to you outside work. Get to know you better before they shoot us out into space in a tin can with only each other for company?” Shiro winces at his phrasing, but Keith startles him with a laugh.

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for our life’s stories later, but that sounds like fun. Can’t wait to get off!” Keith says it with quick wink as he turns and heads out the door, leaving Shiro devastated in his wake to pack up his own papers. 

Did he really just wink? Shiro thought, struggling to pull himself back together. There’s no way I didn’t imagine that, he wouldn’t have winked at me. That invitation was a disaster.

In the hallway, Keith buried his face in his hands to hide his red cheeks.


	2. Mars Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe like a cute date where Shiro and Keith are working late into the night/morning (?), and Shiro notices that Keith is practically nodding off to sleep while standing (a /very/ endearing sight) , so he takes Keith who's falling asleep on his arm to a coffee shop to take a break!!!
> 
> This is absolutely not what you asked for, but ya boi Keith has no trouble adjusting to Mars time _(:3」∠)_

Keith looked over at Shiro. He could barely keep his eyes open. On top of Mars time wreaking havoc on Shiro’s sleep cycle, meetings with Iverson were boring. It was all recap of what they did in training even though they just got done with it. Shiro’s been on Mars time before though, so Keith’s a little surprised he’s nodding off. He shoots Iverson a pleading look when Shiro leans into his side and he sighs.

“Fine. It’s late, we’ll review solorrow. Dismissed.”

Keith didn’t wait to start nudging Shiro gently out of the nap he was trying desperately not to take.

“Shiro, let’s go downstairs and get a cup of coffee. Iverson’s letting us go.” Shiro looked up at Keith with a bleary smile, head still on his shoulder.

“He is? I didn’t hear him say that. Thank god though, I’m beat. How are you not dead on your feet right now?”

Keith turned to help Shiro up, lest he fall asleep halfway to standing, and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure. Mars time just feels natural I guess. I’ve always been a bit of a night owl though,” Keith replied, leading him out the door and toward the elevator. He pulled out his phone and called the cafe downstairs as Shiro leaned on him again.

“Yeah, boss!” The manager answered casually.

“Uh, hey, this is Keith. Can you make an iced black coffee, two pumps of syrup and one pump of vanilla? Low-caf if you can. Shiro’s gotta sleep soon but he won’t want to sleep here.”

“Sure thing! It’ll be ready when you get down,” she said as she hung up the phone. Keith would never get used to her.

He tugged on Shiro a little, pulling him into the elevator and pressing insistently at the first floor button.

“Keith,” Shiro said suddenly. “I think you might be my favorite person in the world. How do you know my order?”

“Would it surprise you to know you’re my favorite person in the world? I know a lot about you. You’re my hero. You inspired me to live up to my potential and we’re going to make history. Also it’s been two months since we started training and you order the same drink every morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in the woods digging up rare species of mushrooms, but also @copptell on twitter and at martiansheith.tumblr.com, where you can send me prompts and I will be eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come dunk on me at @copptell on twitter or coppertellurium on tumblr (while it lasts), or visit martiansheith.tumblr.com for the mood board of this AU (also to prompt me. That's a thing I would appreciate)


End file.
